


Oh my sweet ladybug

by HiddenEye



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: A little something something, F/M, If y'all smart you'll know how I work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 08:58:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5410802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenEye/pseuds/HiddenEye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette Dupain-Cheng is fourteen when she meets a red floating blob that calls itself a kwami.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh my sweet ladybug

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I don't know.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng is fourteen when she meets a red floating blob that calls itself a kwami.

It says it would give her powers by wearing earrings.

"My name is Tikki." It hums.

She is enthusiastic.

. . . .

. .

Marinette Dupain-Cheng is fourteen when she meets a boy with cat ears, a black tail, and the power of destruction.

"Hello, My Lady."

He is infuriating.

. . . . . 

. .

Marinette Dupain-Cheng is fifteen when she feels her heart rockets in her chest, where there is a boy with eyes of gems.

He is a model.

"Class, meet Adrien Agreste."

She is in love.

. . . . .

. .

Marinette Dupain-Cheng is fifteen when she is tongue tied in front of that boy.

He has Apollo's golden hair.

The kindness he radiates is enchanting.

She falls deeper.

. . . . .

. .

Marinette Dupain-Cheng is sixteen when her partner tells her what his heart feels.

The love he gives is something she fears.

"I'm sorry."

The howls he gives out is something she hates.

. . . . .

. .

Marinette Dupain-Cheng is seventeen when she sees the man underneath that obstacle.

She takes a step back when she meets gem like eyes.

His smiles are gentle.

"Princess."

She flees.

. . . . . 

. .

Marinette Dupain-Cheng is eighteen when they defeat Hawkmoth together.

The world is ablaze.

They survived.

Their hands links together.

. . . . . 

. .

Marinette Dupain-Cheng is eighteen when she tastes her tears on his lips.

Purple cloth mixes with red.

Insanity gleaming in those eyes they learn to despise.

Her sobs is as strong as his own in their quiet bubble.

"Free me."

. . . . .

. .

Marinette Dupain-Cheng is nineteen when she whispers those words.

They are alone.

His eyes are filled with her world.

Her fingers runs down his skin.

"I love you."

. . . . .

. . 

Marinette Dupain-Cheng is twenty-one when she feels his blood in her hands.

He is laughing even when he is at Death's doorstep.

"I'll wait for you, Princess."

Her screams echoes through the night.

. . . . . 

. .

Marinette Dupain-Cheng is twenty-two when Tikki leaves her.

The kwami is devastated as she is.

But new heroes must be found.

As destiny waits for no man.

She has never felt so alone.

. . . . . 

. .

Marinette Dupain-Cheng is twenty-four when she stares out of her window, her work forgotten.

She cares not for the droplet of blood from her pricked finger.

She cares not for the pity looks she gets from the people she knows.

She cares not for her broken heart from those shards that is the cause of more scars.

. . . . .

. . 

Marinette Dupain-Cheng is twenty-eight when she is successful.

She is a master of her own.

Noir is known internationally as it bases off the former heroes.  

Her latest hit is a Chat Noir dress.

Sometimes she cries herself to sleep while clutching onto it. 

. . . . .

. .

Marinette Dupain-Cheng is twenty-nine when she feels her heart is full again.

She remembers his red hair and beautiful sea green eyes.

He cares for her.

He wants to love her as much as he had all those years ago.

She lets him.

. . . . .

. .

Marinette Dupain-Cheng is thirty-one when she gets married.

The dress she makes is wonderful.

She is happy.

But something will always be missing.

. . . . .

. .

Marinette Dupain-Cheng is thirty-two when her daughter is born.

Her baby is so small in her arms, with sea green eyes and ebony hair.

Her husband kisses the top of her head.

The gurgles lights up the room more.

. . . . .

. .

Marinette Dupain-Cheng is thirty-three when her husband looks at her sadly.

"I'll never be him."

She looks at him sharply, and he avoids her, ashamed.

Sighing, she cups his cheeks with loving hands and looks at him with gentle eyes.

"No." She agrees quietly.

"And yet I still love you."

. . . . . 

. .

Marinette Dupain-Cheng is thirty-five when she visits his grave.

She puts down the red rose he gives her the first day they meet.

There are no more tears to shed for.

"I would never forget you."

. . . . .

. .

Marinette Dupain-Cheng is forty-eight when she looses her father.

Heartattack, the doctors says.

Impossible, Tom has always been a healthy man, she protests.

Her mother mourns for his death.

. . . . .

. .

Marinette Dupain-Cheng is fifty-three when she becomes a grandmother.

Her grandson has blonde hair and green eyes.

She almost chokes when she sees him for the first time.

She sees the gentleness in him too.

. . . . .

. .

Marinette Dupain-Cheng is sixty-five when she looses her mother.

Sabine is too old.

She dies a soft death.

She will meet her father.

. . . . .

. .

Marinette Dupain-Cheng is eighty-nine when she lays on her bed as the dropper connects to her hand.

Her husband sits beside her, old and withered and loving.

He sighs as he gives her a smile.

"I love you."

She gives a small smile of her own.

"I love you too."

. . . . .

. .

Marinette Dupain-Cheng is free.

She is twenty-one again when she sees the light around her.

And then, he is there with a hand in front of him.

He grins widely, as young as she remembers.

"My Lady."

She finds it hard to breathe as she takes it.

"Adrien."

They are together again.


End file.
